The dark knight of kairu
by James S-310
Summary: A little story about shadow ky during the events of the new warrior of darkness, sorry if it's short.


**The dark knight of kairu**

**Fanfic of Redakai during the events of the new warrior of darkness and before fragile alliance**

During the events of the new warrior of darkness, shadow Ky had detected a kairu energy inside a place that was surrounded by cops and team SWAT. Ky made his way to the zone to see what was going on until one of the SWAT officers stopped him.

-"I'm sorry boy, but you can't pass this area." The officer said.

-"What's going on?" Ky asked.

-"The maniacs of this asylum took control over it; they demand someone to enter and suffer." The officer told the kairu warrior.

-"Ha, sounds like fun." Ky said as he started to walk to the entrance.

-"Hey! You can't enter the asylum, stop or I'll…" The guard said pointing his rifle to Ky but he grabbed the officer's rifle and disarmed really fast in front of him.

-"I guess that means I can handle those maniacs." Ky said while opening the door until he spotted the X-scaper landing in the backyard of the asylum.

-"He, let's hope they won't get killed by these maniacs" Ky said entering in the asylum. When Ky entered the asylum, the place was a hell of a mess there were many doctors dead across the hallways, blood in the walls and the lights were almost dead.

-"Hmph, nice but let's concentrate, the kairu vessel must be somewhere around here." Ky said making his way to a big room. The room looked empty and quiet, more quiet than usual so that meant something was coming, and then a maniac entered the room from the east door and rushed to attack Ky while the maniac was screaming and yelling. Before the psychopath made a single attack with his hand, Ky grabbed his hand and his neck.

-"Good night, bitch!" Ky said and broke the arm and the neck of the maniac.

When Ky left the body of the maniac behind him, he heard somebody else was coming then he used his ghost spear to trap the intruder, but he discovered that the person who was approaching was Boomer.

-"Boomer? What the hell are you doing here?" Ky said.

-"Maya and I were looking for the kairu energy inside this place but some maniacs appeared and they knocked me out, when I woke up Maya was gone, they must have take her." Boomer said.

-"Well we better find Maya and that kairu." Ky said and he bashed the door in front of them.

-"I'm starting to think that this place could an asylum for maniacs." Boomer commented.

-"Really? I didn't notice Sherlock." Ky said mocking Boomer.

During they're walk, the two kairu warriors found a person who was guarding the main door. This guy was grabbing his gun and was shooting at the floor.

-"Kill, not kill, kill, not kill…" The guy said.

-"I believe you're the definition of being crazy." Ky said to the man with the gun.

-" Ahh, guests, so you're here to see how the boss kills the girl and grabs the magic bottle." The man said.

-"Where are they?" Ky asked.

-"They're behind this door but you must pass me." The man said pointing his gun to Ky's face.

-"Easy as pie." Ky said and he tackled the man to the ground making him let his gun away, then Ky made a energy knife and stabbed it in the man's forehead.

-"Damn, Ky chill out, you don't have to kill them." Boomer said.

-"Maybe, but these people had killed innocent people and I'm not gonna let them live for that." Ky said.

-"Then what? You're some kind of avenger now?" Boomer asked.

-"Hahahaha! In case you didn't notice it Boomer, vengeance is my middle name." Ky said to Boomer's question.

When Ky and Boomer reached the main room, they found Maya trapped by a maniac who had many scars in his face.

-"You're here to take my magic bottle eh? Well if you do it I'll kill this girl." The psychopath said.

-"I don't need to; I can finish you without you to notice." Ky said to the maniac.

When the maniac was about to fired his gun to Maya until Ky disappeared and reappeared behind the maniac. Before he could do anything, Ky used his plasma sword and stabbed it in the psychopath's back. Then Ky released Maya from her cell and while Ky was expecting Maya to yell at him for killing someone, Maya hugged him tightly and let Ky froze and blushed.

-"Thank you Ky." Maya said and she proceed to kiss him, then Ky and Maya were looking at each other but Boomer broke the silence.

-"I'm sorry to interrupt guys, but we must drain the energy inside this thing." Boomer said.

After Maya and Boomer drained the energy of the vessel, they left some for Ky.

-"And you're giving me this energy because?" Ky asked.

-"Because you helped us back there, we believe you deserve it." Boomer said.

-"And you know you can always come back to…" Maya said until Ky grabbed a smoke pellet out of his belt and throw it in front of Maya and Boomer, when everything was clear from the smoke, Ky was already gone.

Back inside the X-scaper, Maya and Boomer were getting ready to go back to the monastery.

-"So Ky told you he was trying to avenge every innocent people those maniacs have killed." Maya asked Boomer.

-"Yeah, I wonder if that means…inside that evil kairu warrior, the real Ky could be there." Boomer said.

When the X-scaper was already in the air, Maya was looking outside the window of the ship and she found Ky standing in the roof of the asylum, watching at them.

-"We'll meet again and we're gonna get you back to the good side, until next time my dark knight." Maya said as she saw Ky leave.

While Ky was walking away, he stopped because he thought he heard something.

-"…Dark knight?" Ky asked to himself, revealing that somehow, he heard what Maya said.

THE END.


End file.
